Todos los que amo
by La Ale
Summary: Esto lo escribí para un juego Te jodes como Herodes, me hizo gracia el nombre . Alguien me pidió un HagridHermione muy fluffy que yo entendí como cursi y se me ocurrió esto con una pareja semejante cualquier otra cosa sería un crimen! o.O.


**Todos los que amo**

La vi el día en que la guíe a Hogwarts por primera vez. La vi por primera vez cuando subió al bote de Harry. Por eso la vi. Era una chiquilla pequeña y delgada como todas las demás pero en ese momento, cuando ya en el bote distinguió la luminosas ventanas del colegio a la distancia, sus ojos brillaron con un destello más potente que ninguno. No era sólo alegría, no era sólo emoción o temor, era algo mucho más grande: ¡magia en su forma más pura!...

Una extraña sensación me invadió en aquel momento: por un lado la emoción de haber sido el único que notara aquel extraordinario prodigio, el único con el privilegió de haber sido testigo de un efímero instante de tanta belleza; por otro el dolor de que nadie más lo notara, ese enfado punzante producido porque la estrella que habitaba en aquella pequeña niña hubiera emergido a la vista de todos y nadie lo supiera apreciar.

Aquel enfado se unió al dolor de mi pecho y no pude retener un quejido.

–Hagrid –sollozó tratando de desabrochar mi abrigo con sus manos temblorosas...

No se lo permití... ¡Nunca se lo permitiría! Apreté sus diminutas manitas contra mi pecho y mirándola con toda la determinación que me quedaba se lo dije.. no tiene que hacerlo, ya no hace falta. ¡Pero claro! Bastó con que ella volviera a murmurar mi nombre con sus labios temblorosos y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar para que mi firmeza flaquee.

–¡Estoy bien! –le aseguré esbozando mi mejor sonrisa...

Ella también sonrió... no con la sonrisa luminosa con tenía aquel lejano día en el bote, ni la que se le dibujó en el rostro cuando vio a Harry y corrió a sus brazos después de lo del basilisco. Era esa sonrisa triste que no tenía la luz que habitaba en ella... ¡La sonrisa de la mujer en medio de una guerra y no la de la niña que descubría la magia!

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y apretó con fuerza los ojos para tragarse las lágrimas. Ya había hecho eso antes. Lo había hecho en aquel lejano primer año como profesor, cuando me ayudaba en el intento de salvar a Buckbeak. En aquella ocasión también había tomado mi mano y me había prometido que lo lograríamos... Lo había dicho con aquel deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos, por eso le creí. Ese brillo representaba todo lo imposible e inalcanzable: ¡era una estrella en las manos!... ¡Así de maravilloso era! Por eso uno no podía hacer otra cosa que creerle.

Ese fue el momento en el que noté que aquella pequeña niña que había visto en el bote comenzaba a convertirse en una hermosa mujer. A sus catorce años sus rasgos se afinaban y lo único que continuaba intacto era esa inocente sonrisa de niña descubriendo maravillas.

–¡Resiste! –me pidió, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos ni rastros de la chiquilla que una vez fue pero con aquel brillo en los ojos –¡Estarás bien!

Por algunos momentos estuve tentado a creerle... creerle con la misma pasión incondicional que le creí cuando preparábamos el juicio. Pero ya era tarde, no me podía mentir a mí mismo... mucho menos a ella. Acaricie su cabello y se lo dije, trate de despedirme de una forma elocuente pero no pude, sólo pude sincerarme con ella.

–¡Sonríe, Hermione!... Sonríe porque tu sonrisa ilumina y da fuerza... sonríe para recordarle a los que quedan por lo que luchamos... todo lo bello que defendemos...

Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas; ahogó un sollozo mordiéndose el labio. Por primera vez no entendí porque había alguien llorando. Yo no estaba triste, sólo lamentaba que muy pronto no volvería a ver la sonrisa de Hermione...

Pero ella estaba bien...

¡Estaba sana y salva y eso es lo importante! Otro disfrutarían su sonrisa...

Una vez que termine la guerra...

Una vez que Harry derrote a Innombrable...

Todos podrán disfrutar de esa sonrisa...

Sabrán apreciar la magia que habita en ella...

Sabrán amar toda esa belleza...

–¡Hagrid! –me llamó a la distancia pero no me quedan fuerzas para preguntarle porque se aleja.

El cansancio comienza a relajar mi cuerpo y hasta el dolor comienza a desaparecer.

¡Mira, Hermione, tenías razón! ¡Estoy bien! Ya no me duele, sólo tengo algo de frío... frío en los pies y en la mano que no sujetan las tuyas... frío que se expande por todo mi cuerpo hasta que el roce cálido y dulce en los labios lo detiene un poco.

–Hagrid, no me dejes –tu voz suena un poco menos lejana–. ¿Por qué todos los que amo tiene que morir?

¡No es así, mi pequeña! Allá está Hogwarts...

Allá están Harry y Ron...

Allá está la magia...

Y tu sonrisa...

Estás tú y estás bien

¡Eso es lo que importa!


End file.
